


Batman/Dark Knight song fic drabbles

by ghostboi



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Angst, Bad Dreams, Bats, Fear, Gotham, Master of Fear afraid of bad dreams, Song prompts, pseudo-indifference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1330486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostboi/pseuds/ghostboi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 word drabbles based on songs</p><p>"He jerked awake in his bed to the sound of crows in his head and blood on his skin"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scarecrow Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a "mp3 player on random, write the song the comes up" prompt.
> 
> This one is based on "Sweet Dreams" (Emily Browning/Suckerpunch Soundtrack version)

The dreams woke him. He jerked awake in his bed to the sound of crows in his head and blood on his skin. He sat up, found that he was shaking, sweat coursing down his thin frame. Fearful eyes took in his surroundings (looking for daemons in the dark); a long sigh escaped his lips as he found himself alone. There were no devils in the room, none save his own self.

'What horrific images the nightmares must be', thought the Bat from his position outside the window, where he was holding vigilance, 'to leave the Master of Fear shaking'.


	2. Army of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He didn't know how to 'quit'. Perhaps, one night in a dark alley or a broken rooftop, it would be his undoing"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Bjork's "Army of Me"

There were nights when it seemed endless: the crime and the corruption. Nights when it seemed like the entire world was falling apart. There were nights when he staggered home, coated in exhaustion and discouragement. Ready to let the city burn itself to the ground.

It didn't mean he gave up. He never gave up. He was more than a symbol: he was a fighter. He didn't know how to 'quit'. Perhaps, one night in a dark alley or a broken rooftop, it would be his undoing. Until that moment, however, he was the city's guardian: an army of one.


	3. Dark (K)night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The novelty of being mugged at gunpoint or by shining blade had worn off years ago"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Bjork's "Army of Me"

They roam the streets, eyes searching in the dark. The novelty of being mugged at gunpoint or by shining blade had worn off years ago: this city had been spiraling toward self-destruction since the moment of its inception. Still, eyes shifted against the darkness, hoping a little self-awareness would give them a little more time in a city that was damned.

More often, however, eyes shifted upward. Both the citizens and the corrupt were ever watchful of the rooftops. Searching for that one figure - that dark creation their sins had wrought - waiting for his salvation or his wrath.


End file.
